Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: I'll find the ghost myself. He pushed her to the ground and flew off. Tucker ran over to help her. His face grew pale when he saw blood slowly trickling down her arm. Full summary inside. DS maybe a JazzTuckerValerie triangle
1. Chapter 1

**First off I would like to say that I am so looking forward to writing this stories, as much as you guys are to reading this. This story will tend to be on the dark side, but not that dark; at least not yet. I will also let you know that once this story gets started, it might seem like an overused plot, but I added a bunch of plot twists in there. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Danny Fenton is dealing with new things in life; being eighteen, prom, and his feelings for Sam, but for Danny Phantom, things are just starting to get complicated. Danny's powers are growing at such a fast rate; he is starting to loose control. His evil ghost side is starting to take control whether he's in ghost mode or not. What Danny doesn't know was Vlad implanted microbots into Danny's bloodstream to make him that way. He is becoming aragant, pushy, and rude. He is slowly loosing his friendship with everyone he knows. What makes matters worse, the microbots are killing him. His powers spike and he does something he promised that he would never do; murder. Sam witteness the crime, but can she ever see him in the same way again?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.**

**Author's notes- Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts. You should be able to tell which is which.**

* * *

The dark hair girl sulked as she exited her English class. Why did Lancer have to bring up the dance at the beginning of class? Then she had to sit though the class with girls whispering who they were going with or what color dress they would wear. She even tried to ignore Paulina's comments about her and Dash going. Ever since she heard about the dance, she decided that she wouldn't go. There was no use in it all. People would go and make fools of themselves. She inwardly sighed. Even though she wanted Danny to ask her, after three years she had begun to give up hop that he would ever know her real feelings. Tucker had changed the most out of the trio. Losing the "dumb hat" and getting contacts was the best things for his appearance. He lost a bit of his obsession with technology, but he still carried around his PDA. Danny had on the other hand barely changed at all. He had grown taller and leaner. Sam had to try and ignore the girls looking at his butt. She had changed the second most. Her hair had grown longer, and she wore less black clothing, but she still had an interest in individuality and darkness. She herself had caught several guys looking at her. Sam watched as Val rounded the corner. The two exchanged a glance and a smile. They would have stopped and talked, but there wasn't enough time. At the end of sophomore year, Tucker asked Val out, and she had said yes. It had been a year of dating, and at the beginning of the year they had let in on Danny's secret. Thankfully she had accepted him, but the three could tell that she was mad for not telling her earlier. Sam sighed, one more period before lunch, but on the brighter side she had the class with Tucker and Danny. She sat down next to Danny.

"Hey Sammy." He flashed one of his heart melting smiles. Sam in turn returned one.

"Could you two lovebirds keep the lovey-dovey stuff down today? I want to keep my lunch." Sam frowned. And then there was Paulina; which the only thing that she had changed is the number of boyfriends she had a month. She still had a crush on Phantom, the only guy she wasn't able to woo.

* * *

Danny watched as she cringed at Paulina's comment. Ever since English class, he had been pondering how to ask Sam. He knew that he wanted to go with her, but he was afraid of rejection. What if Sam said no? After all, more guys were looking at her. What wouldn't they be? After all, Sam had changed from her usual black skirt and top, she went to wearing a more variety of colors. Danny found that he couldn't stop looking at her. She was on his mind all the time. He knew that his silly crush had grown into more even if he didn't want to admit it was love just yet; it was still deep caring. He sat back and started to remember Sam's 18th birthday. Her parents insisted that they throw a party for her; so much that they didn't tell her till she demanded that they told her hours before. They had bought her a deep purple dress which was closer to black than pink ever would be. Her mother even had the stylist work on her hair. Sam protested to the fact, and that t they hadn't invited Tucker or Danny. Just to spite her parents, she had called and asked Danny to escort her down the main staircase; he naturally had agreed. Not wanting to be late, Danny had flown over early. 

_"Danny." She stopped out of embarrassment._

_"Would you?" She turned and Danny saw the zipper was undone. He gulped as he approached it. It was just a zipper, but his hormones were kicking in telling him that he could pull the dress down and she would be half naked. One finger ran up her skin making sure the zipper didn't get caught in anything. Just the feeling of his skin on hers made her shutter.  
"There." He said when the zipper was at the top._

_"It needs one more thing." He whispered in her ear as he pulled a locket out of his pocket._

_"Happy Birthday Sammy."_

"Mr. Fenton, I hope that in the future you will pay attention instead of day dreaming about Miss Manson." Danny snapped out of the daze to realize that the class was laughing at him. He looked over to Sam who turned an interesting shade of pink.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer." Danny grumbled. The bell rang saving his life from becoming more miserable.

"Miss Manson, can I talk to you for a second?" Sam's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Sure." She approached his desk as she gave the signal to tell Danny and Tucker to not wait for her. The two guys exited the class wanting to get a good spot in the lunch line.

"So what were you daydreaming about in class?" Tucker jabbed Danny in the ribs.

"Nothing." He sheepishly replied. They began to walk towards the exit.

"So what do you think Lancer is talking to her about?"

"Probably talking about how she shouldn't make you day dream in class." Danny glared at his best friend.

"I'm serious Tuck." His eyes flashed with annoyance.

"How am I supposed to know? Most likely about her grades declining."

"What! Why?"

"She's depressed about something."

"Could it be because of my power?" Danny said._ 'She didn't seem so happy about my new power.'_

"I don't know what's wrong with her. You're new power is cool."

"I'm worried about her."

"Or obsessed." Tucker jibed. Danny had tinkered with the idea, but it couldn't be possible. Even if he liked her, right now all they were friends.

"Cover me Tuck."

"What are you doing?" Tucker hissed.

"Finding what's wrong with her."

"It's a bad idea."

"Not if she is in trouble." Danny retorted.

"She'll tell us when she's ready."

"I don't want to wait that long." He ran into an empty classroom and changed. He turned intangible and stuck his head through the wall.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No Miss Manson, it just that I'm concerned about you. Your parents called and explained why you're grades are declining. It must be hard for you."

"I can't believe they called you. Everything is fine."

"Sam, your grades are slipping and I know this is apart of it. She was very close to you."

"My grades aren't down that much." Her response was as weak as it sounded.

"When is the funeral?" Mr. Lancer asked solemnly.

_'Who died?'_ Danny's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Next Week."

"And you're sure you'll be ok?"

"Fine." That was all Danny needed to hear. He changed back to his human form outside the classroom. She walked outside and when she saw Danny, her face paled; how much had he heard?

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"Danny, how much did you hear?"

"Sam, this isn't like you to not telling us."

"So now I have no piracy anymore? Anytime you deem something important, you can invade me life?"

"I was worried about you." Sam was trying so hard not break down in front of him. "Sam, you know whenever you need someone, I'm here for you." He wrapped his arm around her waist. That was the last straw, she broke down wrapping her arms around his shoulders; burying her face in his chest. "Who died?"

"My grandma." She answered in a whisper.

"I'm sorry." This was his opportunity.

"Sam." He paused mentally regretting talking.

"What?"

"Never mind." She whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Danny for making me feel better."

"Anytime." A smile grew.

"I might take you up on that sometime." She sighed as they walked away. She really thought he was going to ask her to the dace.

* * *

"So her grandma died?!" 

"Not so loud Tuck, I don't want to have the whole school to know."

"No wonder she's depressed." Tucker muttered.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Tuck."

"About what?" Danny stopped at the sight of John talking to Sam. He felt his eyes go green when Sam laughed.

"Uh, Danny, your eyes." Tucker hissed. Danny struggled, but managed to get them back to normal.

"You better ask her."

"Ask her what?"

"The whole school is waiting for you to ask her." Sam's eyes locked with his causing him to pull his eyes away.

"But what if she says no?"

"If I know her like I think I do, you won't have anything to worry about."

"Hey guys." Sam interrupted their conversation.

"So what did John want?" Sam's cheeks filled with a pinkish color at Danny's question.

"He asked me to the dance."

"Are you going with him?" Tucker inquired. Danny couldn't stay around for the answer.

"I got to go." He pushed by them and ran out the school.

"What's his problem?"

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?"

"Danny wait!" She finally caught up with him at the park which he often cut through to get home. Danny however didn't stop.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why don't you go hang out with your new boyfriend?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Is that what this is about?"

"Yes, you don't know John- You haven't heard the way he talks about girls in the locker room."-

"Which is why I turned him down. John is... not my type. I don't know him, and I've heard about him fro other girls." Danny saw his chance and took the plunge.

"So what exactly is your type?"

"Why you interested?" Danny's mouth dropped slightly. Was she actually flirting with him?

"Not me… a friend." He scowled inside.

'_Coward.'_

"You better not be talking about Tucker." She said only with intentions partly seriously.

"No, just a friend, He wants to ask you to the dance." Sam's eyes twinkled, if that's the way Danny wanted to play.

"Oh, and do I know this friend?" Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"He's around." He took another step towards her surprised that she was playing along.

"Why didn't he ask before?"

"I think he was scared that you would reject him."

"What if I didn't? What if I said I would love to go with him?" She smiled when she saw Danny's face light up.

"It would make him very happy."

"What time would he be picking me up? I hope he would pick my up on time." She said the last part almost as if it was an afterthought.

"He would, but sometimes ghosts like to bother him…He feels obligated to save people. If there weren't any ghost problems, he would pick you up around seven."

"I'll be waiting." She turned in the direction of her house.

"Oh Sam." She turned back for to face him.

"Don't tell Tucker, I really don't want to get teased. He'll figure it out eventually."

"Alright."

"Do you want me to fly you home?"

"Sure." He glanced to make sure no one was looking before picking her up bridal style and took off in the air. For the take off she found herself holding him a little tighter than normal during take off. Danny's lips tilted upward in a smug smile.

"Are you scared Sammy?" Sam glared at him. Why did he insist on calling her that?

"You know I don't like it when you take off like that. Put me down a couple houses away." Danny nodded and the rest of the fight was silent. He did as she requested.

"I can walk from here."

"Are you sure?" Sam grew bold and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it." She smiled as Danny's mouth grew agape.

"See you tomorrow." Danny's hand went to his cheek.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

* * *

"So Danny and you smoothed things out?" 

"Yeah." She smiled at Tucker over the webcam.

"Did I miss you two being all lovey-dovey again?" A small blush slowly engulfed her cheeks.

"No Tucker, nothing happened. Danny and I are just friends."

"Whatever you say, whatever you say."

"I do know where you live." She growled.

"Fine, I've got to go finish getting ready."

"Bye." The screen went blank and Sam decided that it was about time that she got ready for the dance as well.

* * *

"Oh Danny, you look adorable." 

'Adorable wasn't what I was going for.'

"You mother is right, you knock all the ladies off their feet especially that one girl you know, your girlfriend, that one chick that wears black all the time. What was her name….oh yeah, Sam!"

"It's not, I mean, she's not- I don't like"- All he got for his efforts were chuckles from his parents.

"We know what you mean son." He looked at his watch. Ten minutes till seven.

'I'll be late if I walk. I guess flying is my only option.'

"Have fun Danny." His mom called out the door. As soon as he was out of sigh, he transformed and took to the sky. He just hoped that Sam was as excited as he was.

* * *

Sam couldn't help but smile as she looked at her reflection. Her curls slightly fell into her face, but not so much that it blinded her. Her one strap midnight floor-length dress drowned the floor almost covering her matching shoes. She turned at the sound of a knock on her door. 

"Mr. Fenton is here to pick you up."

* * *

Sam tried not to laugh at the look on Danny's face before he recovered as she descended down the stairwell. 

"Your friend couldn't make it?" She said with a smirk on her lips.

"No, something came up." He retorted with a smile just as wide as Sam's.

"I guess that means I have to go with you then."

"It looks like it." He held out his arm and she slid her arm in. His smile grew when his eyes caught sight of the locket he gave her.

"Come on, let's go."

"Wait I didn't get any pictures!"

"Quick before"- The red-haired women in a pink dress entered the room. Sam cringed.

"Too late."

"Let's get a couple of just Sam on the stairway." Danny got pushed aside as her parents fond over then daughter. Sam's eyes rested on him at the side. He had certainly grown up one the years. From the awkward stage in freshman year to the present when he had total control over old powers, and yet still gaining more. Their eyes locked and she felt a rush of energy rolling through her.

_'She's beautiful.'_ He thought to himself. He still had trouble believing that all of this. To him, it was all a dream.

"Mom, don't you want to get a couple with Danny in it too?"

"Who?" She looked over to Danny.

"Oh, right. If I must." Sam felt his hands slid around her waist. She had to hold back a laugh when she saw her mother frown. She quickly snapped a picture.

"All right, that's enough. Have fun Sam."

* * *

"I'm sorry. You know how my parents can get sometimes. And considering your past with them, and even"- 

"Sam, it's fine, I'm used to getting the cold shoulder from them."

"But still you shouldn't treat you like that." He leaned over and whispered.

"You're even more attractive when you're forbidden." Sam's cheeks grew a deep shade of red, but she couldn't let Danny see her like that; so she turned her head. Why was he acting like this? The Danny she knew wouldn't flirt with her like this. Before she could saw anything, the car stopped front of the school.

"Wait." He told her. He got out and ran around to open her door.

"Danny, you really don't have to, I'm capable of opening a door."

"I want to Sam."

"It isn't necessary." She protested.

"Oh, but it is." He flashed one of his heart-melting smiles, and Sam decided that it was futile' he was going to be a complete gentleman to her tonight. Not that she minded him being that way, but when other guys did it, it felt wrong.

"Thank you."

* * *

"They out-did themselves." Danny commented. The fully decided out gym almost didn't remind them that they were at school. 

"Yeah." She agreed. Music was blaring in the background.

"Do you want to dance?" The twinkle in his eyes made her want to give in.

"Danny."

"Please." She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness.

"Fine." He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the baring sea of mass amounts of students dancing. Almost instantly their bodies fitted together because of the crowdedness. Sam's cheeks grew hot at first, but after a couple of songs, the blush was gone, and she was dancing just as confidently as other girls. Danny was surprised, but embraced the feeling of Sam's body up against his. Sam turned her head so it was mostly facing Danny. In mid-song, somehow, Danny leaned down and his lips brushed against hers. She froze instantly as the warmth of his lips left hers.

"I have to go." Danny excused himself leaving Sam to take in what in the heck had just happened.

* * *

"Tucker." The boy seemed to ignore his friend, and continued the lip-lock with his girlfriend. "Tucker." No response. "Tucker, this is serious." He physically pulled Tuck away. 

"Ok. Hurry up. What's up?" His face paled. "It's not a ghost problem is it?"

"No, I wish it was though."

"Why it looked like Sam and you were having a great time out there."

"If you weren't too busy sucking your girlfriend's face, you would have seen that we kissed."

"Really? That's great! I need to collect money from Quan."

"No, it's not great."

"Why not?"

"I think I love her Tuck."

"And why isn't the fact that you too kissed great news then?"

"Because she doesn't know how I feel."

"So? Just tell her."

"She froze in the kiss, almost like she didn't expect it, or didn't like it."

"Danny, you worry too much. I'll talk to Sam."

"Thanks, I owe you one." He walked away.

"Yea, you do. There does my evening with Val."

* * *

Sam's worried eyes scanned the crowd for Danny. He left right after their accident. They had kissed; it maybe only for a second, but during the brief moment that he wanted more. 

"So Sam, I saw Danny and you having a little lip action on the dance floor." Maybe he wanted to help Danny a lot, or maybe he just enjoyed the look on Sam's paling face more.

"You saw that?"

"Of course I did, so I'm guessing you told him how you feel."

"Even if I had feelings for him"-

"Cut the crap Sam. Even if you aren't honest with yourself, at least be honest to me." She uttered something past her lips.

"What was that Sammy?"

"Call me Sammy again, and I'll take it all back."

"Alright already."

"I said, I couldn't; he ran away too quickly."

"Just." He saw Danny emerged from the crowd.

"Don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say." She replied still not being able to see Danny.

"Trust me." Tucker slipped away sensing that Danny would want them to be alone.

"Tucker." She twirled around in search for Tucker, but came face to face with Danny instead.

"Hi."

"Hey." She smiled at him. Suddenly the mood lightened. A slow song came on.

"Sam…" His voice faded. Why was this so hard after all they had been through? He felt captivated by those violet eyes.

"Do you want to dance?" Sam looked at his extended hand.

"Sure." That was all that Danny needed to hear before he whisked her away to the dance floor. She leaned in.

"You know this is a couple's song right?" Danny's smile grew larger.

"Yeah, I know." His arms slid around her waist pulling her in loser. Towards the end of the song, Danny leaned down; his hot breath lingering right outside her ear.

"You're beautiful." At that moment Sam was speechless.

"What?" She pulled away.

"Danny, did you just say." She never got a chance to finish; Danny eased his lips onto hers. All their movements stopped to focus solely on their kiss. To Sam's surprise, she kissed back shipping her arms around his neck. It was understood. They both felt the same.

"Sam, I"-

"Don't ruin it." She kissed him again.

* * *

Sam let out a deep sigh she didn't know she was holding as she closed the door. The night was amazing for lack of better words. Sure they hadn't really talked about their relationship, but she was sure it would happen. Those kisses on the dance floor were definitely not fake-out-make-outs. She had felt electricity running through her. Her hand went up to her lips remembering the moment. Suddenly the bad feeling ran though the body. The same feeling ran through her body. The new feeling ran through her body. The same one she got when Danny had shown her his new power a couple of weeks ago. She simply shook it off just as she had done before. It was just her mind wanting to spoil a perfect evening. She went into the bathroom to take a nice warm shower to finish the evening.

* * *

Danny collapsed on his bed. Why did all the ghosts have to attack after he had dropped Sam off? He was partly glad that Sam wasn't there to encounter it though. The clock read 3 am. He felt his eyes grow heavy and the bed felt so good. A little blue mist came out of his mouth. 

"Probably the box ghost." He muttered not bothering to move allowing sleep to claim. A figure emerged out of the Shadows. He held his hand over Danny's eyes and his hand began to glow. In his other hand he pulled out a needle.

"This won't hurt a bit."

* * *

**RGT- So I kind of ended in a cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed all 9 pages of it. Don't forget to review with any questions/comments you might have. Reviews will inspire me.**

**-RGT-**


	2. Chapter 2 First Glimpse of Change

**I figured that most of you guys would want to keep reading after that horrible cliff hanger I left you guys last chapter. I'm sorry this one is a little late, in this story the second chapter would seem the hardest because of the transition. I will warn you Danny is OOC from now till around the end of the story. But I hope you guys enjoy it. After you finish reading go to my forum for two new stories ideas that I posted up there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny.**

**AN: Italics are flashbacks/dreams. The first whole section is a dream.**

* * *

"_Wait for it." The two watched as Jazz waked down the stairs of the lab. _

"_I can be in two places at once." His ghost form slipped out of Jazz and returned into Fenton. _

"_Man that is so cool!" Tucker high-five Danny._

"_And I've already figured out some uses for it."_

"_Like what?"_

"_You remember that English test we were supposed to take…?" Tucker's eyes widened. _

"_That was you?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Although I disapprove of what you did, I do admit that it is a cool power." Jazz beamed. Sam watched all three of them. How could they just sit there and congratulate him like that. She didn't think they knew exactly how much power Danny could use. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that something would go totally wrong. _

"_Sam." She looked up into Danny's blue eyes filled with concern._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah." Her hand went to go support her head which suddenly gained a headache. _

"_I think I better head home."_

"_Really are you sure?"_

"_Yeah." She continued to the door._

"_Do you want me to walk with you?"_

'_No that would only make it worse.' She thought. "I'll be ok." She walked outside, but it was dark; she pulled out her cell phone which read three pm._

"_That's weird." She decided that it would be quicker if she took the ally ways home. A low thunder rumbled in the distance._

"_Great." She muttered; one didn't think ahead. Rain came pouring down instants later. _

"_Sam." She turned around, but no one was there. Ahead there was a green glow. It wasn't phased by the rain at all. She cautiously walked towards it. _

"_Danny?" Why did he follow her? The figured was bent over and looked similar to Phantom, but something was off; she just couldn't put her finger on it. _

"_Run."_

"_What?" Why did he want her to-_

"_Run for your life" His head lifted up so that she could see his face. His eyes were blood red. That's all that it took; Sam raced as fast as she could navigate in the rain. She slipped, but managed to keep running. She met a well with either a choice to run left or right. In a split second she ran to the right. Suddenly her body stopped, but not by her own will._

"_Hello Sammy." She backed away hoping to make a break for it. Her attempts were blocked by another Danny grabbing her arms._

"_You're not going anywhere." She hated how that voice could make her shiver._

"_What are you doing Danny? Let me go." It almost seemed silly coming from her mouth._

"_Now why would I do that? I have you all to myself." His fingers followed her jaw line down to her chin. This was not Danny._

"_Whoever is controlling you Danny, you can stop it. Just fight it." His crackle didn't give her much hope._

"_Controlled? You silly little girl. No one forced me to be like this. I chose to be like this." Silent tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Little Sammy is crying now?"_

"_You're not Danny."_

"_Because I'm not there for you?" He purred in her ear. "And how many times has he broken your heart?"_

"_He hasn't." She tried to back away, but she still was trapped._

"_Liar!" Sam felt a sharp blow to her body. Her eyes stared into his with a look of disbelief as he pulled out the dagger._

* * *

Sam shot up out of her tangled sheets.

"It was all a dream." She reassured herself. So why was there still a sharp pain in her stomach? She grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Danny's number not caring that it was 3 in the morning.

"Hello." Came the groggy voice of Danny that made her smile.

"Danny."

"Is everything alright?" Once he had heard her voice, all thoughts of sleep were lost.

"I just had a bad dream." There was an awkward silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really…" She trailed off. Why had she called him if she didn't want to talk about it?

"What was it about?"

"Your powers." She managed to mutter.

"Sam."

"Danny I"-

"You're the only one that doesn't like Shadow Manipulation Sam. Tell me what I should do, not use it?" He felt his voice grow louder.

"It's not that I don't like it."

"Then what?"

"It's that I keep getting this weird feeling that something bad will happen."

"I can't just unlearn it Sam."

"I know." She rubbed her forehead tired of fighting. "Look, let's just talk about it later."

"Bye." She cringed as she heard him slam down the phone. Danny would never hurt her like that, so she didn't have to worry about the dream coming true. She tried to lie down and sleep, but found that she couldn't. They had never gotten into a fight over one of his powers before; maybe how he used them, but that wasn't the case this time. She scolded herself, as a friend, she should be supporting Danny.

'Tomorrow.' She thought. 'We'll talk about it tomorrow.'

* * *

"Danny, wake up, you don't want to be late for school." Danny buried his head in the pillow. He didn't say a word to any family members as he sat down to eat breakfast a few minutes later. Why did he have to be born into a family of morning people?

"You're not eating anything?" He heard his mother replied worried. He looked down; he had hardly eaten a thing.

"Danny is something wrong? Did you have a fight with Sam?"-

"Nothing's wrong." He sharply replied.

"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"I said nothing's wrong." Danny shouted. His parents fell silent.

"I'm going." Jazz shot her parents a sympathic smile as Danny slammed the door.

"I'll go talk to him." She excused herself and followed.

"You had a fight wither didn't you?" She smirked as his eyes flashed.

"None of your business." Danny growled. After growing up with his ghost powers, his threats didn't scare her. She placed her hand on the door blocking his path.

"Move."

"Danny."

"If you don't move your hand, I'll break it."

"Just don't take it out on mom and dad." She shot him a sad look before removing her hand unsure if he had gained anything. He took his chance and sped in the direction of school. Jazz let out a big sigh wondering what caused Danny's strange behavior.

* * *

"I heard that he took Sam to the dance last night."

"They started making out on the dance floor." Sam half smiled. Apparently the whole school had been waiting for them to get together. Normally she frowned upon people talking about her, but the more they talked, the more she smiled.

"Danny looks hot today." She frowned suddenly, and yet some girls didn't know when to give up.

"There he is now." Sam looked up expecting to see her Danny, but there was something different about him. Instead of his normal white and red shirt, he had on a black shirt and jeans. She could tell that he didn't even touch his hair; not that it ever looked like he did.

"Danny?" She asked skeptically.

"That's what they call me."

"Are you ok?"

"Never been better. Why?" Sam's eyes narrowed at him as he was distracted by the girls walking by.

"You're acting differently than normal." He let out a laugh that sent chills down her spine.

"That's you're problem Sam, you think too much." His eyes flashed a green as his face grew to what looked like a lustful state. His fingers ran down her jaw line causing the girl to gasp.

"It's a shame that you hide your beauty." He walked away without any explanation leaving Sam speechless.

'What was all that about?' She had never seen him act like that before. He almost seemed like he only cared about her outward appearance rather than her personality or what she stood for. She hated to even think it, but he was acting like Dash.

"Fenton!"

'Speaking of which.' She thought dryly. The towering jock pushed his way through the immense crowd. She watched as her Danny was shoved against the lockers only feeling a slight amount of pain if none at all.

"My girlfriend dumped me this morning. Do you want to know why?" Danny's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Because she's too good for you?" His reward was being slammed again and pushed to the ground.

"Because she said we didn't connect anymore."

"Awe, I'm your source of anger output for your lover's quarrel…" His voice had changed from the sweet Danny to something Sam was used to hearing from Dan.

"Just because you handle your girlfriend…"

"What did you say?"

"So not only can you not keep your girl, you apparently can't hear as well."

"You've got a lot of guts to talk to me like that." He whispered in a low tone through his teeth.

"Well then, let's settle this right here and now." A bigger crowed formed around the two teens.

"Danny, don't do this." Sam pleaded. Nothing good would come out of this. When Danny got like this, he couldn't think straight. He would either expose his power while he beat Dash up or could seriously injure. Her cry fell on death ears as Danny raised his fists.

"No.' Danny was the first to swing connecting with Dan's jaw. Dash shook it off, but Sam could tell that he was surprised that Danny could punch like that. Dash took a turn, but Danny grabbed his arm. Danny took the advantage and swung and hit Dash's nose. A couple people gasped at the blood slowly trickling from the nose. Dash lunged at him, but Danny stepped to the side, allowing Dash to fall to the floor. Dash leaped up with his pride and struck a blow to Danny's stomach. Danny, however; seemed unfazed. He punched Dash's eyes causing him to moan in pain.

"I want you to never bother me again, is that clear?" He did not receiver an answer. He punched the wind out of him. "Is that clear?" Once again, no response. He raised his fist for one final blow. However his fist didn't connect with Dash's face, but Sam as she ran in between them. Everyone grew silent as she fell to the floor, blood dripping from her mouth.

"What happened here?" The students scattered like wild animals no one wanting to take the blame.

"Nothing." Danny said. Tucker rushed to help Sam, who was in a state of shock as she watched Danny walk away leaving Dash and herself on the ground. The teacher could keep Danny without seeing who was involved.

'I can't believe he did that.' Sam's eyes were glued to the figure she thought was her friend, who was currently walking away without looking back.

* * *

"Danny." The boy smirked when he heard his name being called.

"You beat up Dash?" She yelled.

"Relax Jazz."

"What if someone made a connection between you and Phantom"-

"Not right now Jazz. I really need to sleep off this headache." Despite her protests, Danny slammed the door and collapsed on his bed.

* * *

"Danny." The boy rolled over, but recognized the voice as his mother's.

"Sorry Dan, it is Tucker. He says it's urgent."

"Hello?"

"How could you do that to Sam…and Dash?" He added as an afterthought.

"What happened?"

"This isn't a joke Danny. Sam is at home with a bruised lip! You could have seriously hurt her. She took the punch for Dash, and all you can say is what happened?" Tucker began breathing more heavily listening to the silence on the other side of the line.

"Tuck, I really have no idea what you're talking about." He paused as his eyes widened.

"You don't think it's an effect of my new power?"

"Whatever it is man, you better go check up on Sam, but only if you swear to me that you have no idea what happened this afternoon." Tucker waited for his friend's conformation.

"Danny?" Nothing. It was partly due to the fact that Danny had already flown off as fast as he could.

* * *

"Restraining order!"

"Dad, I told you he had nothing to do with it." Which was a big fat lie, but he didn't need to know that. Restraining orders would be flying everywhere. Danny had just lost control…and then walked away. She was sure that her parents would love to hear that.

"Now Sammy, your father and I have to go on a business trip, but if you want us to stay."-

"No, that's fine." She couldn't get it out fast enough.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She finished in a heartbeat.

"Remember no friends over." She helped them out of her room. A cold sensation ran along her skin. She didn't speak a word hoping silently that he would go. A part other wanted to ask him about what had happened, but the other part couldn't face him right then.

"Sam." She turned and then their eyes locked. It took under a minute hesitation before the two embraced.

"I'm sorry." He hugged her closer.

"I'm so so sorry." She ran her hands through his hair as she took in his scent. This was her Danny; nice, kind, and sensitive. All her assumptions were dropped from earlier. She didn't want anything to ruin her moments with Danny. He kissed her nose before feeling a cold breath come out of his mouth.

"Danny." He quickly kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back."

"Be careful." He faintly smiled.

"I will." He flew out the window, and Sam's lips curved up into a smile thinking how things could get back to normal.

* * *

"Come out you coward." Danny taunted to the air in hopes to lure the ghost out. Why wasn't anything attacking, or threatening the human race, or something. He sat there searching and scanning for the ghost, but none turned up.

"What a waste of my time."

* * *

"When is it that we were supposed to attack?"

"We're not." A voice answered for him.

"What'da ya mean boss?"

"Leave him alone." His fangs glistened in his toothy grin.

"But boss"-

"Are you questioning me?" The ghost trembled in fear and respect.

"Of course not Plasmius."

"Good. You see, he may not know it yet. But I've already won." He flew off towards his home leaving his laughter ringing in the wind.

* * *

**Not much of a cliff hanger...er right? I'll try and post the next chapter ASAP. Review please. I might put up a preview on my profile later.**


	3. Chapter 3 Quiet Before the Storm

**I bet you thought I was dead didn't you? gets shot I'm sorry I left you at a cliffie, but monday is the first day of school for me, so it's kind of hectic. This chapter is more a filler than anything else. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or any other characters.**

* * *

"Monitor one." Amidst the darkness a new light flickered on.

"Monitor two." Another light.

"Monitor three." Three monitors stood next to each other. Each labeled with the original members of the Phantom team.

"Monitor four, monitor five." The last two new members of the team; Valerie and Jazz.

"Monitor six." The sixth one was different in how it was just a video of a human body's blood stream. Vlad smiled. Soon there would be enough micro-bots that he would be in control rather than Danny. If they built up enough of themselves the victim would have a massive spike in energy, and then since they gained all they could in the bloodstream, they would start on the organ. It was perfect. Young Daniel had no clue what was even happening, and once he knew, it would be too late. Maddie jumped up on the table and began to purr. As instinct, Vlad stroked her head running his fingers tips through its hair. Smiling to himself looking through all the quips and humiliating situations because of Danny; they all didn't matter anymore. He had plotted out Daniel's every move. He knew that despite all Daniel's efforts, he was going to win. His eyes flickered across the screens. His face took on the look of amusement.

Tucker member two of the ghost fighting. Tucker was brains of everything, although his attempts at humor disregarded any thoughts of him being a threat. His weakness was girls. When in midst of them, he could hardly think straight. Unbeknownst to his girlfriend, Tucker wasn't quite satisfied with just Val. Surprisingly the problem had no effect on Tucker's hacking skills which still shined with excellence. There was a small chance of him hacking in to his system and retrieving some blackmail, but was highly unlikely. He had cleaned up his tracks. He would make sure Tucker was busy. Vlad felt little remorse for anything he was about to do to the Techno geek, because anything that would befall him was his own fault. He couldn't save Danny, but then again, neither could anyone else.

Val, now that was a laugh. Even if she was considered the greatest human ghost hunter. Danny had made a move that Vlad hadn't counted on. He had told Val his biggest secret; his other life. Vlad cursed when not only she didn't blast him, but welcomed him. But despite the setback and the two additions to the Phantom team. Now he had five people against him instead of three. No matter, he still out-witted them with experience. He had watched her. Her strength; passion, her weakness; her love life. He knew that she cared for Tucker, she cared for him a lot, but no one seemed to notice Tucker's eyes wandering eye. But Vlad knew that it wasn't just any girl, but member four of the Phantom team; Jazz Fenton.

The red head spirited young adult who, until she found out Danny secret was mostly on his side. She had taken up after her mom, in image, but not in hobbies until recently. She knew about his powers before and still kept it a secret. She was a loyal sister. Beyond her beautiful exterior was a level of intelligence. It was her obvious strong suit. Her weakness; her emotions, especially the lust for acceptance. Every day as she grew up, she was always the best at everything. Because she set herself apart from everyone, it caused her to become an outcast. All her life she wanted to fit in and yet she was born to stand out. Vlad smirked. She wouldn't be a problem. He noticed the drama of Jazz staring at Tucker, wanting the only thing she couldn't have; her little brother's friend. Vlad was amused at the drama the more chaos would endure, the better they would be distracted. A little distraction was all he needed. His eyes were drawn to other monitor.

And then there was Samantha Manson; Danny's biggest distraction of them all. The two of them were connected in a way no one person could fathom. Vlad knew this. Sam could keep Danny distant until the time was right, or she could cause him to fall fast and hard. Vlad knew Danny would do anything for Sam's safety, but that was only if things didn't go quite as planned. Oh how he secretly slightly envied her. She had Danny wrapped around her finger without even realizing it. He on the other hand had been trying to get Danny to join him for years. She was what drove Danny to do the right thing. She had even more power over the boy than she realized. Anyone could see that Sam had taken a liking to the halfa, and everyone, but Sam knew that he returned them. Vlad scoffed, how pathetic. Even he could see through the thick layer of darkness and individuality there was deeper meaning for everything she did. Her clothing choice, so she could stand out of the crowd, so that Danny would notice her. There was others such as her hobbies, and such, but his mind just past over it. Not that any of that mattered. His eyes watched the Goth's girl monitor intently as Sam's shoulder bumped Paulina. Vlad's eyes narrowed. Ah, yes, her worst mortal enemy. He watched as her face hardened and anger flared from her eyes. Her hand slid up to her hip.

"Interesting." He thought.

'I think I just found out what gets under Samantha's skin.'

* * *

"Watch it freak."

"Watch it snob." The two girls replied in unison. Paulina took her role of top girl and stepped forward.

"What did you say?"

"I said watch it snob, do you have a problem with it?"

"I'd be careful with what you say to me chica. I could make your life a heck of a lot worse."

"Is that a threat?"

"Absolutely." Paulina grinned. "You better watch your back Manson, you and your man."

"You stay away from him." Sam hissed.

"Make me." That did it. Sam slapped Paulina across the face. Paulina took a second to recollect what had just happened. Paulina raised her fists, but at that second Danny slid in between them. His hair slid over one eye.

"Don't you touch her." He grabbed her wrists and twisted it a swift motion behind Paulina's back.

"You're not good enough for Phantom." He shoved her away taking Sam by the hand and dragging her away like a mother would drag a kid out of a candy shop.

"Danny, what are you doing? I can handle it."

"What do you think you're doing?" The sparkle from her eyes faded.

"Danny, listen, I've handle her before"-

"No, you listen. You don't even look at her"-

"So what, I'm supposed to let her walk all over me, no way."

"Sam."

"No, Danny, I've spent my whole life standing up to her." A pang of pain passed through his head. He grabbed it tightly, in attempts to make it stop, but his attempts were futile. Sam didn't notice, but continued to try and tell him reasons on why she couldn't let the popular people trample on her.

"Just stop yelling." Sam stopped dead in mid sentence when she noticed something was wrong.

"Danny." His eyes closed as he fainted to the ground. "Danny." Her world began to move in slow motion. "Help, somebody help!" Her eyes started to blur when Danny didn't respond. Relief flooded over her body as she saw Lancer emerge from the crowd.

"Expectations! What is going on?" The older man looked down at the two. One spread on the floor, the other hunched over him.

"Miss Manson, care to explain?"

"On the way to the nurses. He fainted, and I need help."

"Here." He picked up Danny's feet.

"Back to class, there's nothing to see here." They headed towards the nurse's office.

* * *

"He'll be fine." The nurses assured her. "Although I don't know what caused to his fainting."

"Miss Manson, I assume you can see yourself back to class."

"But"-

"But nothing. Mr. Fenton will be fine with or without you here." Sam cursed the teacher mentally as she exited the nurse's off. Sure she would miss class, but Danny was a far more important. She had every intention to skip class and visit him, but Lancer would probably stay by his side. She looked down the empty halls, and it almost gave her chills.

'Pull yourself together Manson.'

"Boo." A voice whispered hotly in her ear. The voice sent a million shivers down her spine and arms. She knew that voice, but no in a good way. Why did he have to come now of all times. She started to scream, but a hand slapped the opening closed.

"We can't have you attracting attention, now can we?" The voice didn't belong to Danny, but rather to Vlad.

* * *

"Sam." The boy with the ocean blue eyes shot up from the bed ignoring the migraine that would surely come.

"Slow down there. You need to rest, you just fainted, now can you think of anything."-

"I'm fine. I think I'll be heading back to class." He ran out the door before the nurse could even stop him.

'Something's wrong.' He looked around the halls. His eyes widened at the sight of Vlad with and ecto blast charged in his hand aimed at Sam's neck.

"Vlad, get your hands off her."

"Does it make you mad Danny?" Vlad pulled her body in closer to his. Danny gritted his teeth.

"Let her go."

"Danny, don't. This is all a part of a plan"- She hissed in pain.

"She's not a part of this!"

"Oh, but you're wrong, Daniel, she's everything." Danny lunch towards Vlad, but Vlad fired at Danny hitting him square in the chest.

"Danny."

"You can't save him, no one can." He shoved her to the ground next Danny.

"Not this time Daniel." He disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Danny, are you ok?"

"I am now." She hit his shoulder.

"It should be a crime to be that cheesy." The mood suddenly took a turn to the more serious side.

"Sam, I need to know what he told you."

"It's nothing; he said told me lies." Danny's eyes narrowed, Vlad would pay for even thinking about hurting his Sam. A little ripple of pain ran through his body as a blue mist exited his mouth.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, let's get Tucker. We'll need him." A storm rumbled in the distance.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffie, is it? I'll try to upload sooner, since this was a filler, I wanted to make sure everything would make sure everything would make sense in the end. I'll leave a preview on my profile tomorrow or the day after. Review please.**

**-RGT-**


	4. Chapter 4 The Eye of the Storm

**I'm sorry! (get's shot) I was going to update before I went on a retreat on Friday, but I ran out of time. I was disapointed when I looked back and I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter. For those of you who didn't review, did I do something wrong? Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny, we really shouldn't. The storm will get worse."

"Where's Tucker?" This was defiantly not the Danny she knew.

"Sorry, I'm late guys; my teacher wouldn't give me a pass." He looked around noticing one missing.

"Where's Val?"

"We don't need her." Danny's voice became monotone. He was starting not to sound like Danny at all. She wanted to say something when she thought she saw Danny's eyes flash red, but she held her tongue. It was just a trick of the eyes. Danny was Danny; there was nothing that could have gained control of him. He opened the door and grinned a smile that looked in some ways evil.

"Coming?"

* * *

Sam started to seriously doubt whether coming out in the rain was the prudent decision. Her clothes were all soaked to their life, and if she stayed out there much longer she would become sick. Her hair stuck to her back and parts kept getting in her line of vision. A clap of thunder clashed somewhere in the distance. She felt chills up her spine as goose bumps inhabited her arm.

"You." Danny growled; his hands filling up with green ecto-blasts. Sam looked directly where he was, but she saw nothing, but maybe the rain was getting in her eyes.

"Stay away from her. She's **MINE**." His voice dropped to a deathly tone causing Sam's hairs to stand on end. She was going to protest that she was not anyone's, but no didn't seem like an appropriate time. She glared over at Tucker who seemed just as scared and confused as she was. Her gaze fell back on Danny wondering what he really saw.

* * *

Danny breathed heavily trying to calm himself down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a scared look on her face.

'Pathetic.' He refocused on the figure in front of him.

"Give it up Vlad; you're never going to win." But the man just stood there, and gave him one of his evil grins. Danny gritted his teeth. How dare he show his face after what he to Sam the same afternoon. Vlad laughed and a lightning bolt flashed. Vlad had disappeared.

"Danny, are you ok?" He felt Tucker's hand on his shoulder. He felt his heart beating faster as his anger grew. Vlad would not get away that easily. He shot off into the woods.

"Danny, wait!" H flew faster leaving Sam's voice behind.

* * *

"Danny." She started to run after him, but noticed Tucker wasn't running with her. "Tucker."

"Maybe we should stay back." His voice was completely serious.

"But what if Danny needs us?"

"Sam, did you see anything?" Sam said nothing as she ran in the direction of Danny.

"That's what I thought." He shook his head, but ran after her anyway.

* * *

"Come back you coward." He threw out a blast at a branch missing Vlad. The next thing Danny knew, Vlad was behind him on another branch.

"Danny!" He took a second to look and when he looked back, Vlad was once again disappeared. He cursed under his breath, and kept flying. The chase ended in a nearby field.

"Vlad." There was no where else to run. He threw a punch which was blocked. Vlad spun tripping Danny leaving him defenseless. But instead of blasting Danny, Vlad just started to fly off. Danny's head turned to see Sam on top of the hill; Fenton thermos in hand. He watched as her eyes soften when she saw him. His eyes narrowed; Vlad flew right past her, and she didn't move a muscle.

"Danny, are you"- She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Danny."

"How could you let him get away?" He grabbed her arm; nails ripping into her flesh.

"Danny." Her eyes widened in fear.

"You're hurting me." But his grip did anything but loosen. He pulled her closer. She had wished that she had convinced Tucker to come with her, but nom she had to come alone.

"I'll find him myself." There was something not normal. In his eyes she could have sworn she saw them turn blood red. But that wasn't possible, was it?

* * *

"Perfect." The words rolled right off his tongue. Maddie sauntered up to Vlad and purred.

"You know that you're always first in my heart Maddie. The second is getting back at Danny." After watching the little scene in the rain it was clear that the micro-bots were well in affect. Obviously Danny had imagined his figured. A twisted smile played his lips when Danny flew away from the field. It was the moment he had been waiting for; when Samantha Manson had no effect on Daniel anymore. What he would describe Daniel as, was a killing machine. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Sam face softened when he saw the concern on Tucker's face.

"Are you"-

"I'm fine." Her tone indicated otherwise.

"Sam, your arm." She put her other hand over it protectively.

"I said I was fine."

"Sam, at least be honest with me, I know I'm not Danny"-

"Then stop pretending to be!" Sam broke into soft crying. Why had she blown up at him like that? She felt a hand on her shoulder. She tried to wipe her tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that Tuck." He gave an understanding smile before wrapping his arms around her.

"It's alright." He cooed. Danny had really hurt her this time. He silently promised himself that he wouldn't let Danny deepen the wound even more.

"Sam." She looked him square in the eyes.

"We need to call the others."

* * *

It wasn't more than ten minutes before the doorbell rang. Tucker answered the door to a very surprised Jazz.

"Tucker," He said not a word as he stepped aside.

"How torn up is she?"

"Pretty bad." Tucker admitted.

"Have you seen Danny?"

"Not for at least a day. I'm running out of excuses to tell mom and dad."

"Well come up with some ideas later."

"Thanks Tuck, you're the best." Jazz got up the nerve and kissed his cheek. After she pulled back she realized to the full extent of what she had done.

"Jazz." He searched her eyes only to have the doorbell ring interrupting the awkwardness.

"I have to get that." He cleared his throat and hastily went to answer the door. It ended up being Val.

"Hey." She greeted him with a kiss, but it was nothing compared to the sparks he felt with Jazz.  
Val gazed past Tucker to see a paling Jazz.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Tucker cleared his throat as she grabbed and intertwined his fingers with hers. Tucker tried not to notice Jazz's eyes dim, but he couldn't. The couple followed the red head into the theater where Sam was waiting for them.

"Where's Danny." Valerie had obviously not been filled in.

"He's not coming." Sam answered bluntly. Tucker watched her. She seemed calm for having been crying earlier. Her eyes were still a little bloodshot, but one could barely notice. He just wondered how long it would take before she would crack and breakdown again. He hated to see her like that, because she was the strongest of them all, and if she broke down, what would the rest of them have to hold on to.

* * *

Sam had excused herself to retreat to her room to grab something. In her efforts of trying to hurry, she knocked over the music box and it began to play. A necklace was now sprawled over the dresser. Not just any necklace, the necklace Danny had given her. Memories flooded back without any control; the reflection of Danny's smile in the limo window, the touch of Danny's hand sliding across her stomach, the smell of the cologne that he was wearing holding her close, the taste of Danny's tender kiss on the dance floor. She reached out and touched the necklace as if it would break at mere touch.

"Sam." She turned to see Danny holding out his arms. She ran and hugged him, only to find out he wasn't really there. It was just a figment of her imagination.

'Stupid.' She thought bitterly to herself.

'Get a hold of yourself.' She closed the music box quickly. The noise as well as the images stopped, and yet she felt like she was being watched somehow. She disregarded the feeling, no matter how strong it was, only to hope that the feeling would go away. As she exited the room as she didn't notice the deep red eyes watching her as she went.

* * *

When Sam entered the room, all conversation, or what Sam heard; fighting, ceased.

"What's going on?" She tried to regain her composer after what had just happened in her room. Both Val and Jazz pushed Tucker forward forcing him to be the messenger.

"Sam, I-we decided that it is best if you stay away from Danny."

"What?" Sam stuttered.

"Sam, Danny isn't normal"-

"How could you possibly want me to"-

"Sam, be reasonable"- Jazz tried to reason.

"Reasonable? You want me to stay"-

"Sam, I know you are strongly attracted to him, but considering his state."-

"You make it sound like he's sick or something."

"He is Sam." Val cut in. "You really think that he would do that to you?" She pointed to the scars across Sam's arms. After Val's little rage the room fell silent.

"What if I can't?" She replied weakly. 'Be strong Sam.' her mind told her. Val grasped Sam's arm, but her voice was quieter than before.

"Then every time you look at him or remember him, you'll start to wonder if deep down inside he doesn't care if he hurts you. You'll second guess every part of your relationship, and that's not how it should be." That instant Val's cell rings. She answered it in a hushed voice. "I'll be there…why can't I go later…alright." She hung up.

"My dad wants me home.

"I'll walk you out." Tucker walked out of the room.

"How long?" The red head turned to Sam.

"How long what?"

"How long have you liked him?" Sam asked.

"Who?" Jazz's face became flushed.

"Tucker." She simply answered.

"What? No, no, no, you have it all wrong. I don't like Tuck like that."

* * *

Tucker walked his girlfriend out the door. He started to head back to the room. His ears picked up Sam and Jazz's conversation.

"How long have you liked him?"

'Like who?" His eyebrows narrowed.

"Who?" He heard Jazz stuttered.

"Tucker." His name made his heart stop. Jazz liked him? His mind blanked. That would explain why she kissed him earlier, but the question was did he like Jazz? He just knew that he didn't know what he thought about her. He gathered what emotion he had left and reentered the room. Jazz was red and Sam was smirking at the red head.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No." Jazz answered quickly.

* * *

"See you later." Sam smiled. After Val left the three of them watched a movie before bother of them had to leave. A ghost of a smile played across her lips. That time really made her forget…No, she wasn't' going to think about him. A cold chill surrounded her.

"Danny." A cold breath whispered in her ear.

"Hello Sammy." She backed away as Danny Phantom materialized. He floated towards her.

"What do your want?" His gloved fingers danced along her jaw line.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, Danny." He approached her.

"No Danny, don't."

"What's wrong?"

"You're not you!" She yelled.

"How am I not myself?" He yelled back.

"You're different. If you were normal, you wouldn't have hurt me like"- Her voice faded, but she regained it. "Now, get out of my house." She tried her hardest not to show weakness. Danny's anger rose. He slapped her to the floor and disappeared. Sam's soft tears were all that was heard though the whole house.

* * *

**Well that was a sad chapter wasn't it? Sadly it only gets worse (for Danny and his friends) till the very end. I'm already started on the next chapter, so it shouldn't it take long. Review please. And check out my fourm because I have new story ideas on there.**

**-RGT-**


	5. Chapter 5 Turn Around Bright Eyes

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it very much, even if it is a filler. The next coupel chapters lead up to the climax. I do have a very important question for you guys. A poll actually. Do you want Tucker to end up with Jazz or Valerie. I personally don't mind it either way. Besides that I have the rest of the fic all figured out. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own DP.**

* * *

The moon shone brighter than normal that night. Danny guessed that it was getting close to a full moon. His powers shorted out as he flew close to the ground. He tumbled and landed with a thud. He glanced around his surroundings; there was a lake in front of him, and surrounding him was all forests. A massive headache suddenly came upon him. He grabbed his head, and instantly the pain stopped. His eyes fell from a deep red back to an ocean blue.

"What happened?" He tried to remember the last couple days, but nothing came to him. Pain started to circulate as memories flashed in his mind. He squinted his eyes shut which just drew even more pain from the scars all over his body. 'Why are these here? I would have remembered if I had fought anyone. And wouldn't Sam have patched them up?'

"**Now get out of my house."**

Those words kept ringing in his ears all of a sudden. As he tried to ignore the pain bits and pieces of the conversation came back to him. One thing he knew is that he didn't remember her ever saying it like that.

"**You're not you anymore!" **

What was she talking about? He hadn't changed at all. A little voice down in the darkest part of his mind spoke. 'Take care of her.'

'What?" Where did that come from?

'She's the only one standing in your path to greatness.'

"I won't hurt her." Danny's eyes flashed a dangerous green.

'Oh no?" A flashback ran over and over again, except he couldn't stop it.

"_You let him get away." He watched the scene appear in front of him in the reflection of the lake. He winced when he saw his hands flow before it attached to her arm. He felt his heart pang when he saw tears forming in her eyes._

"No." He fell backwards and the image stopped. "I couldn't." Even more back as if the lake was a sin itself.

'Oh, but you did."

"It's not true." All he wanted was to wake up from this nightmare, except he knew that this was real. He ran and flew trying to leave the voice behind. He landed nearby in a field. His head fell perfectly into his open hands.

"What's happening?" His body started to shake.

* * *

The bell echoed through the hollowed halls; except for one Danny Fenton. He was examining his thoughts. Everything that was happening didn't make sense. Why was he having these flashbacks of things he didn't remember ever happening, why was he having these massive headaches for no apparent reason, and why he seemed so distant with all of his friends lately?

"Mr. Fenton, get to class." He wandered till he found his class. As much as he despised Mr. Lancer, English was one of his favorite subjects, secretly of course. Part of it was because Sam was in his English class. He needed to talk to her. He needed a friend right now.

"Nice of you to join us." He mumbled to his seat until he realized that the girl that was sitting next to him was not Sam. His eyes scanned the classroom; Sam was sitting in the very front next to a random kid. It was going to be a long class period.

"Class, pull out a sheet of paper and take notes on the Romantic period. The Romantic period was different than the Age of Reason, in which"- Danny had already tuned out. He felt his skin grow hot when he saw this kid named Jonathan staring as _his_ Sam.

"Mr. Fenton, are you paying attention?" It was a rhetorical question, and both of them knew it.

"I have a feeling that you do not want to do well on this test Mr. Fenton." A few snickers floated around the classroom. He sunk further into his seat. Mr. Lancer's eyes were still on him. The bell rang interrupting anything he was going to say. He saw Sam exit the classroom quickly as she could. Danny had to practically run to catch up.

"Sam." She didn't even turn around. She made a stop at her locker, and Danny took his chances.

"Sam."

"Sam." Her whole body froze. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be mad at her. Now she was going to leave the conversation feeling like the bad guy.

"Sam." She took a moment to compose herself to get ready for what's she was about to do.

"Don't touch me." She shrugged off his hand.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"There's nothing left to say." She closed her locker and began to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me." He could feel the anger building up.

"She said she didn't want to talk." Ticker slid in between Sam and Danny.

"Move." Danny's eyes flashed.

"No." Sam didn't know what was scarier seeing Danny like this, or seeing Tucker being this defensive.

"I don't care who you are or what you are, leave Sam alone. You're already hurt her enough." Danny's eyes softened when he saw the scars on her arm.

"But I"-

"Please Danny." That was all Sam managed to say before Tucker guided her away. She did look back just one more time. Her eyes lingered longer than they should have; just because it was hard to let go of all of her memories of him. Something inside of her told her that she wouldn't be able to let go of him fully, but she knew it was necessary if she wanted to live her life.

"You made the right choice." Tucker said solemnly.

'Then why doesn't it feel right."

* * *

He glanced at the monitor and saw that almost ¾ of Daniel's body was full of micro bots.

"It won't be long now, but," he paused. "It couldn't hurt to help it along." He cranked the dial, so that it was at 94. He laughed to himself. Yes, it wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Sam was surprised when she closed the door to her house, to the maids and butlers all busy with cleaning.

"What is happening?"

"Mr. and Mrs. are returning tonight." A new fear rushed through her.

"I thought that they were staying for two more weeks."

"They called today and said they are going to try and come home tonight." Sam's hand slipped over the scar.

'Great, just what I needed my parents harassing me'

"That's great." She wasn't quite sure the maid saw her cringed.

"You're welcome." The maid nodded and started to clean again. Sam's eyes scanned the room.

"Just great." She muttered before she ran up the stairs to her room to try and come up with excuses for the scars.

* * *

Sam had locked herself in the bathroom making sure that none of the servants bothered her. She first washed and dried the wound, and then powered it. After five more minutes the scars was still a bit noticeable, but not as bad as it was before. She joined everyone downstairs. The clock struck eight. The second hand making its rounds around the clock second after second. The phone rang, and a maid rushed off like it was disturbing the tomb. She answered in a hushed voice. Sam noticed that the phone call didn't last very long. She hung up the phone and bowed her head. They weren't coming. Sam, without a word, ran to her room and slammed the door. Of course they wouldn't come. They broke their word just like they had always done before.

'Why do I even care?' A soft knock distracted her from her thoughts.

"Go away!"

"You have a phone call Miss."

"If it's my parents, I don't care."

"It is Tucker." Sam picked up the phone.

"Hey Tucker," She tried to keep her voice firm, but it turned shaky.

"What's up?"

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah." She lied.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I mean after what happened today."

"I'm fine." A smile curved on her lips, and that was where the conversation began.

* * *

"Bye Tucker and thanks."

"Bye Sam." She hung up the phone. She fell back on her bed. Her eyes fell heavily. It wasn't long till she slipped off to sleep.

**

* * *

Yes, it was short, and I am sorry about that. The next chapter will be up very soon. Don't forget to answer the question up top in a review. 6 more chapters to go.**

**-RGT-**


	6. Chapter 6 Sick Inside

_**Here is the next installment. I am putting it in now, because tomorrow I am off to Canada for a mini vacation. So make sure I come back to a lot of reviews. This is an extra long chapter, almost 7 pages typed. I am sorry that the end lacked a bit because I wanted to get it posted. Even though that 's no excuse. I'll rewrite that section in when I have time. I have exams tomorrow, so this should be interesting. The first section is a dream.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.  
Dedication: To Sleep Warrior, for I know she will cheer me up when she replies to my email...(despite the title of the chapter**)

* * *

_

"Sam." Sam whipped around to find no one. That voice that was Danny, the real Danny.

_"Danny." His name escaped her lips._

_"Sam." It sounded so close, but she couldn't place on exactly where it was._

_"Danny." Her voice echoed__"Where are you?" She heard grunts. He sounded like he was in pain. It was then that she saw him. Blood was splattered over her clothes. He was lying down, struggling to keep his eyes open. His shirt was burned at many places showing off all the scars on his chest._

_"Sam." She bent over and her knees hit the floor._

_"Danny, I'm here." She grasped his hand. _

_"Why did you leave me?" Sam felt sick inside. __"Don't you like me anymore?" Again, she said nothing. Danny was thrown into a terrible coughing fit. Sam felt helpless just watching him. She began to rip the remains of his shirts to get to the exposed bleeding wounds. In mid of patching up a wound, Danny grabbed her hand. Sam tried to keep tying the knot, but Danny's grip grew stronger. A single word left his lips that made Sam want to break out in tears. _

_"Don't." He half smiled knowing that she understood, even if she didn't want to. Don't do anything? How could he expect her to do nothing as each second she wasted, more blood dripped underneath him. He couldn't seriously expect her to let him die._

_"But Danny." Their eyes locked, and no words needed to be said. His eyes were telling her. I'm going to die. Tears spilled over._

_"I'll be ok Sam." It was a lie. _

_"No you won't," She began to tie knots again. _

_"Sam." Danny tried to be stern, but he coughed again. _

_"No Danny. Listen, you're one of my best friends, I know we've had our tough times, but you can't die on"- Her voice faded and Danny smiled; he knew. "Who's going to endure all of Tucker's lame joke, who's going to be there to fight ghosts, and who will be there for me." She added quietly. Danny's eyes began to close. __"Danny, stay with me." Half way closed. __"Danny."_

_"Sam, I"- His eyes closed leaving Sam hugging a dead corpse._

Sam shot up out of bed. She took deep breaths. She looked around and realized that she was in her room on her bed not in an alleyway with a dead Danny. She quickly grabbed her phone, she had to make sure. After tow rings, a groggy voice of Jazz answered. "Hello?"

"Jazz, is Danny there?" Jazz was surprised at the intensity of her voice.

"Yes, why is there a ghost problem?"

"No, is he there?"

"Yeah, he's asleep. Why?" Sam let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Is everything alright Sam?"

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Goodnight Jazz."

"Night Sam." Sam hung up and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Jazz on the other hand was far from being asleep. She was staring at Danny's empty room. But she couldn't stand Sam receiving any more emotional damage. Danny had once again disappeared in the middle of the night, with no clue to his whereabouts. The bitter tastes of lying sat on her tongue. So this is what is tasted like to lie. Sure she had lied to her parents about Danny's alter ego, but that was it. And even then it wasn't even lying most of the time, when her parents asked her where Danny was she would simply reply that she hadn't seen him. It wasn't technically a lie. She had seen Danny Phantom, just not Danny Fenton. She wasn't prone to lie, it just wasn't in her character, but lying about Danny's whereabouts seemed lie the right thing to do. Maybe Sam would sleep a little better tonight. The other half of her scolded herself for even thinking about it. Sam was a good friend, and she had no right to hide the truth from Sam. If Sam knew that Danny wasn't there she would panic, and they would probably send another night out looking for him. It would just cause the whole Phantom team to loose another night of sleep affected everyone's grades, health, and personality. The search would end no where, leaving Sam broken hearted and everyone else depressed. So the question that it boiled down to, is it alright to lie? She knew growing up that she was taught that it was wrong, but as things progressed, Jazz had a feeling that the lies and truth would become grey area.

* * *

The next day came too quickly for everyone. Jazz needed to clear her head, so what better way to do that except to jog. She grabbed water and her iPod filled with classical music and started to run. Run away from all of the problems. She was in detached till she reached the park. She slowed her run to a walk. There was Tucker sitting on one of the benches. He looked like he had lost a lot of sleep last night. He wasn't even fidgeting with his PDA.

"Tucker." As soon as the name left her mouth, she regretted it. He looked up and spotted her.

"Hey Jazz." He looked a little better, but Jazz guessed that he was just trying to hide it.

"Are you ok?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm concerned about Sam." Jazz let out a heavy sigh as she took a seat next to Tucker.

"I know what you mean." The two sat in silence for a couple minutes just watching people walk past.

"Sam called me last night." She broke the silence. This piped Tucker's interest.

"I think she had another nightmare." She continued."I'm not a doctor, but I know it isn't good for her. She putting way too much stress on her body mentally, physically, and emotionally and I don't know how much longer her body can take." More silence. "Why can't it go back to the way it was before?" She finished. Both watched a teenage couple walk by hand in hand. Without them realizing it, they scooted closer together. "It would make it a whole lot easier." Tucker picked up that she just wasn't talking about Sam and Danny anymore.

"Jazz, we need to talk."

"About what?" Her hands started to fidget.

"Us. About what happened back at Sam's house."  
"I need to get back home."

"No Jazz, you're not going to run away from me." Jazz sat down knowing that no matter how much she didn't want to face it, she knew she had to.

"Jazz, why did you kiss me?" A blush spread on both teen's cheeks.

"I don't know, it kind of just happened." She admitted.

"So it didn't mean anything?" Tucker asked. At that moment, Tucker realized how close they were, but he didn't move. Jazz, who still hadn't answered the question, finally looked up. "Jazz." He closed the gap between them. Neither Jazz nor Tucker could bring themselves to pull away.

* * *

Sam moped on her bed for half the day. After last night's dream, she wasn't sure she could do much of anything. The dream was so lifelike. Her thoughts were interrupted by her door bursting open leaving Tucker standing in the doorway looking like he had just run a mile.

"Tucker?"

"Sam, you'll never guess what just happened!" He collapsed on her bed as Sam scurried to get him some water.

* * *

Jazz cranked up the volume on her IPod. She couldn't believe that had just happened.

_"Jazz." She had looked up, and the next thing she knew, Tucker's lips were on hers. She gave in and started kissing back, his hand cupped her cheek to deepen the kiss. Suddenly he stopped and pulled away. He shook his head and ran away._

"How could I have been so stupid?" She yelled at herself. "He probably doesn't even like me like that. I just can't help it, I like him so much." She continued. "He has a girlfriend." She added. Jazz stopped running so uncoordinatedly that she was lucky that she didn't fall. 'Oh no, Val.' her face paled. How could she do that to her after all they had been through? How would she react? Her doubt started to ease in. 'What if she never wants to see me again. It was only a one time thing.' Jazz started to run in the direction of Val's house. There was only one thing to do. She didn't want secrets to destroy the group; she was going to tell her.

* * *

"You did what?!"

"Shhh, do you want the whole neighborhood to hear you?"

"How did it happen?" Tucker shrugged.

"It just did." All of Sam's happiness drained.

"What about Val?"

"What about her?" Tucker replied.

"Tucker!"

"What!"

"You can't just go around kissing other girls when you have a girlfriend, hence the girlfriend."

"I couldn't help it."

"Do you even like her? Or are you just going to throw her away like all the other girls?" Tucker let out a sigh.

"I don't know ok? It just happened, Sam. Before I didn't, and not I-I" Tucker snapped at her. Realizing what he had done, he apologized and fell back on the bed. Sam just stood there if Tucker and Val broke up, in a sense it would break up the team. Sam had a feeling that things would get a lot more complex then they already where.

* * *

Jazz mentally cursed herself for coming to Val's house. She just hoped that an opportunity would present itself so she wouldn't have to do this. She hadn't even planned what she was going to say.

'Hey Val, There is something going on between Tucker and I' She shook her head. 'Val, Tucker kissed me, and you should break up with him.' She couldn't do it. Every time she thought of sounded stupid or it made her sound like she didn't care. 'Last chance.' Her mind warned her. She turned and started to go, but fate had other plans.

"Jazz." She stopped dead cold.

"Hey Val."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to…hangout." She finished quickly.

"Really, ok."

"But you're probably busy."

"No, I'm free." Val reassured.

'Great.'

"Where did you want to go?"

"The mall." Jazz finished lamely.

"Ok, let me grab my purse."

"Val, wait." Jazz sighed.

"What, we want to get to the mall before it gets busy."

"Forget the mall. I didn't come over to hang out." Confusion danced in Valerie's eyes.

"You didn't?"

"No." Jazz took a pregnant pause. "I have to talk to you."

"Well after we talk we can go to the mall."

"I don't know where to begin." She paused again.

"Jazz, you're starting to creep me out, what are you talking about?"

"It's not his fault. It just happened." She looked at her, she was still lost. "Tucker and I sort of…kissed." Silence stood for around two minutes before Val finally reacted.

"I don't believe you."

"Val, I'm sorry."

"Don't talk to me." Valerie pushed by Jazz and slammed the door to her house.

* * *

Tucker sat up as a brilliant plan came to mind. "You know what you need?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Amuse me."

"You need to go out and enjoy the town." Sam burst out laughing.

"What?" Tucker argued slightly insulted that she didn't take him seriously. "Just listen ok?" Sam sat back in her computer chair interested in where he was going with this. "You need a night to forget about everything that's happening including Danny."

"Tuck, I don't think it will help."

"Trust me."

"Fine." The plan was sure to backfire.

* * *

Sam finished putting on her makeup as a pebble was thrown at the window. She pulled the windowsill open.

"Your prince charming awaits." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Hardly."

"That one hurt Sam." He punched his chest.

"Whatever."

"Ready."

"Always."

* * *

The clock struck 10 and the front door opened quickly and quietly. Two figures carrying suite cases dropped them off at the front entrance way.

"It's good to be home." Mrs. Manson whispered.

"Let's head off to bed." Her spouse suggested.

"First let's check on Sammy-kins and make sure she's alright." Little did they know that they would find an empty room.

* * *

**Not really a cliff hanger but the last part is important. It was a pain all of my spaces were gone, so I had to go back and put them all in. Grrrr. If you feel sorry for me leave a reaview. Only 5 more chapters left...Review, and I might post something as soon as I get back from Canada. I'm sorry if you thought Sam was OOC, or any of the characters for that matter, but you have to remember that they are older, and I'm only human**. 


End file.
